Freak
by CigarsOnIce
Summary: One-shot. Shy, new-girl Arizona is tagged as a freak after the class discovers about her secret. Is it curiosity that draws Callie towards her, or something else? Warning: Arizona G!P


She was a freak. On top of that, a nerd. What's more, the newest kid in class with no friends. Me? The most popular girl. String of boyfriends and girlfriends. Having the time of my life. What I didn't understand is, why was I being so irresistibly attracted to someone like her?

I just tagged it as curiosity. You see, when the girls in the gym class noticed her shyness, waiting for everyone to vacate before changing, they thought of hiding and surprising her so that she gets over it. Well, that backfired. Soon, 'Arizona Robbins, the new chick has a dick' became the freshest gossip in school, and she became the subject of both curious stares and cruel jokes. It's been about 6 months now and she's yet to initiate a conversation with someone, and nobody seems to care. All we know is, in addition to a dick, she has a brilliant mind, for she's never came second in even one test since she joined here. Of course, that pushed her further into isolation and opened another new box of nerd jokes.

So when I approached her this afternoon, she had this horrified expression on her face. I understand though, my friends haven't been particularly kind to her, and she probably was looking behind my back to see if my friends were there cheering me while I would crack a joke on her. The thought made me really sad, imagining how lonely and repulsed she must be feeling here.

"Hey" I tentatively said, gauging her reaction.

She immediately looks away, and starts packing her bag.

"H-hey. May I help you?" And I can make out she's nervous from the tremors in her voice. _Poor thing_ , I think.

"So, I'm doing really bad at biology, and Mrs. Jennings asked me to take your help, she said you've aced it all, you're just a bit too quiet. She told me to ask you if you'd tutor me. So, yeah. Would you?"

I see her eyes widen, as she, for the first time, looks me in the eye and I see how serenely blue her eyes are. _Get a grip, Torres_ , I mentally chastise myself.

I see her adjusting her thick framed nerdy (sexy, of you ask me) glasses and looking around again, and I'm immediately alarmed by what thoughts must be going on in her head.

"Hey, hey, Arizona, trust me this is not a prank. I like my friends but I'm not like them. I wanna apply for pre-med in college, I need your help. Please tutor me?" I bat my eyelashes for a good measure, and rethink my move coz that's one of my patent go-to flirting moves. What am I getting myself into?

"Um, okay. Yeah. I-I'll help you. J-just tell me when and where." She adds with an unsure smile and I see a hint of some seriously deep dimples. What would they look like if she was laughing? Or smiling really wide. I need to make her smile. Oh wait, I need to stop thinking about her. Or have sex. Or both. _Wait, what?_

"Great! So can we start today, evening? I have a lot to catch up on, my soccer practice really kept me distracted all the time. Can we do it at my place? My folks are usually never home during daytime, and it's close by. That work for you?" I'm hoping as hell it does, I need to be as comfortable around her as I can. She makes me squirm without even knowing she does, I don't want any other factors to complicate it further.

"Yeah, sure. What time does your practice finish?"

"Say, around 6-ish? Too late?"

"No, Calliope, it's perfectly fine, I got nothing else to do. Find me in the library"

Did she just say my name? Damn that sounded like music. How does she know though?

"How do you know my full name, Arizona?"

She blushes hard, and I'm immediately liking this effect I have on her. I make it a point to make her blush whenever I can! She then subtly points towards my chest and when I look down, I hear her say "It's on your name tag. Am I saying it wrong? But if you're named after the muse it is said this way, right?"

Wow, she really is smart. Nobody knows that much about my name, usually. "No it's right, it's just that I go by Callie."

"Okay, Callie. It's a beautiful name though, your given name. Beautiful-voiced" she blurts out, and I see her eyes widen when she realises she said it aloud.

I laugh lightly. "Try living with it as a kid, Arizona. See you at 6. And talking of names, I'm not the only one in the room with an eccentric one. Don't think I would let you off without the story behind yours." I say and start to walk away, turning around before she could see the shit-eating grin that breaks out on my face for reasons even I don't understand completely.

* * *

Our first session went well, she isn't just a nerd but she is really passionate about her studies and reading. It took a while for her to open up to me, but now we're more comfortable around each other, making little jokes and telling each other stuff. And damn she gets the best gossip. She might be quiet but she's quite observant. She notices things nobody else does, and I'm the only one privy to these observations, because I'm her only friend. Which is, frankly, their loss. She's a great person. But she still won't hang out with me in school, she still doesn't like my friends and avoids me completely when I'm with them. And I've tried, I've tried to make my friends realise she is a fun person but all I get it "You're hanging out with her a lot, Cal. Don't let her freak rub onto you" and they crack up as if it was funny. Guess she is right, they are pretty mean.

A few days later, i heard a few of my friends daring a jerk to feel her up, to check if the rumours they heard were true. And being the kind of guy he is, all macho and pig-headed, he headed out to follow her as she left the cafeteria from her lone table at the back of the room, and went towards the locker room. As soon as I got wind of the plans, I ran behind to stop him, ignoring my friends' shouts about being a party pooper and not having any fun. But then, too late, we hear a loud "Damn it's true man!" and peals of laughter bursting out of the crowd as he high-fived a few guys as he walked past, leaving an angry and embarrassed Arizona behind, halfway between leaning and crouching against her locker as about 50 pairs of eyeballs stared at her. I ran towards her and crouched down to help her up, but she just angrily flung my hand away and walked away, not returning to class that day. That was the first class she'd missed in the entire academic year.

A crisp short text in the evening informed me that she couldn't help me with my tutoring today because she was sick, and I let it pass. It went on for three days, and I got really worried, she'd never missed a single class and now she's missed three days in a row. Thankfully, the fourth day she appeared, and damn, she did look sick. Her swollen red eyes surrounding those lifeless, icy blue orbs, and the dark patches under her eyes seen despite of her thick glasses told me how much this troubled her.

That afternoon, she tells me she'll meet me at my house at 6 if I'm okay with her. She doesn't make any eye contact, her voice is devoid of any emotion. It's as if she is just existing for the sake of it, and the sadness in her demeanour breaks my heart. I decide to man up and ask her about it this evening.

Our session proceeds without a hitch, but it's like we're back to square one, like she was on our first session. Cold, distant. My attempt at jokes get thwarted by tight smiles and change of topics. Exasperated, knowing that there's no easing into it, I go for the kill.

"Arizona, don't let what happened affect you so much. He's just..."

"Right. He's right. I'm a freak. A mistake."

I see the irrational belief in her eyes and shake my head furiously.

"No! Arizona, no, he's not right! You're a wonderful person, he's just a pathetic jerk who thinks it is fun to pick on others who are different!" I try hard to sound convincing, but her disbelieving snort sets me straight. She looks straight into my eyes and that moment I see how cruel the world has been to her.

"Calliope you're the only person who actually knows me here, and I appreciate that, I really do. But I don't want to rub myself onto you, as your friends say. You're better off away from me, don't give them a chance to treat you the way they treat me. And to be honest, I hate it too. My penis, yeah it's real. And I usually hide it better, but here I got caught pretty early on. I hate that it is a part of me, that I'm unnatural, that I am a freaking accident, I'm..."

"Beautiful" I quietly say, not even knowing it slipped out of my mouth, but meaning it from my heart.

"What?"

"You. You're beautiful. I've found you beautiful since the day you walked into the class, all shy and quiet. And it isn't just in a friendly way Arizona, I'm not placating you, or flattering you. I like you, I have, for a while. I was really nervous when I asked you to tutor me, I didn't know if I could control myself around you. I knew you had no friends here, so I was afraid if I don't be a friend first, I'd lose you. I'd lose any chance I could possibly have with you. But now I can't. I can't watch them treat you like this and you accepting it quietly. But I can't when you push me away and tell me to stick with those asshole friends of mine because you believe they're right. They're not! You. Are. Perfect. I don't care whoever said that you aren't, but you are. You. Are. Perf..."

Before I could finish, a pair of soft lips collide into mine as fair long fingers coil into my hair. I'm shocked for a moment but then eagerly kiss her back, letting my tongue swipe across her lips begging for entrance which is swiftly granted. She sucks on my tongue and a moan escapes my throat. But then, as sudden as it started, it stops, and she stumbles back, hands covering her mouth, eyes wide open in shock.

"Sh-shit Calliope I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that, of course you didn't mean all that literally, I'm so sorry, I-I should leave" she is rambling and if I weren't so fucking turned on by the kiss and the slightly visible tent in her jeans, I surely would have found it cute. But that's for another time. I grab her hand as she picks up her bag and heads for the door, pull her back bringing her lithe body colliding into mine, effectively causing her to drop her bag and fall in my arms. I pin her against my bedroom wall and softly suck on her lower lip as she stood there, almost paralyzed in my arms, as I softly whispered against her mouth.

"I want you Arizona. I want this" I say, letting my palm subtly rub over the swelling hardness against the denims "I want you. All of you. You have no fucking idea how much I want this, for how long I've wanted this. And no, it isn't an experiment for me. I want you. Dick or no dick, I don't care. I" _kiss_ "just" _kiss_ "want" _kiss_ "you." And this time I let my tongue plunge into her slightly open mouth and practically assault her face. A moment later, her hands clutch at my sides and she kisses me back with the same vigour, and rocks her crotch against mine, setting me aflame. Lord save me, because nothing's gonna stop me from fucking the blonde's cock right here, right now, I think as I pull her away from the wall and towards my bed, parting our lips only for a moment to lock the door on our way. I'm finally gonna get the blonde of my dreams naked, no way I'll let this be interrupted. No fucking way.

I push her down onto my bed almost forcefully, and straddle her thighs as my core comes so close to the part of her I'm craving right now. As I look down at her, I can see the heady mix of trepidation and arousal in her blue eyes, and it just makes me even more hornier. How is that even possible, not even God knows.

Before I can even think, my hands gravitate towards the waistband of her pants, and I'm pulling them down slender, feminine legs that house an enormous bulge between them. That sight is so contrasting and sexy, her smooth legs, her centre covered only in tight grey. men's briefs, damn I could look at this all day. But nah, there are other things that need my attention. Especially a certain throbbing cock on someone seriously hot, and my pussy that is craving it.

Soon, her hands are all over me and clothes start flying around and soon I'm stark naked and so is she, except for her sexy briefs. The making out is on another level, all teeth and tongue, accompanied by grunts and loud moans, each sound another electric bolt straight to my core. She runs her fingertips over my mound, and skilfully parts my lips, my wetness literally dripping onto her fingertips.

"Shit, Calliope you're so wet" she mumbles as I feel her dick twitch against my palm that is rubbing over it through the material.

"All for you, Arizona. I can't wait for another moment, please take me. Fuck me already" I lose all inhibitions and resort to begging, as I hook my fingers into her briefs and start pulling them off. I just can't wait, she has got me aroused to a level of desperation. I don't even need foreplay; I need relief, and I need it _now_.

"Calliope, we should go a little bit slower mayb-" she starts to say but I throw my body over hers, effectively pinning her down as I crawl lower and take her briefs off. As soon as the elastic waistband passes the huge bulge, I get the shock of my life. Sure, her boner looked pretty huge in her pants, but in reality, it was nothing short of a monster cock. And I couldn't help but completely still my actions and drool over it for a minute.

My staring didn't go unnoticed, and soon Arizona started awkwardly fidgeting and started trying to cover it, pulling my sheets slightly over it. I quickly swat her hand away, who is she to disrupt my view?

"Ca-Calliope, I, uh, I can leave. If its too big for you. I understand, not everyone likes huge cocks and even fewer adjust with it. I know, it'll hurt. So, I-I can go. It's okay" she awkwardly says and starts to move. Woah woah woah, what? No way I'm letting her get away with this in her pants. Never.

"Arizona, really? You think I was staring coz I was afraid?" I chuckle. "I've never seen something more beautiful, Arizona, I've never seen something like this before! Something that has turned me on so much. And you're right, it is huge but I can't wait to be filled, to be stretched out by you. So fuck me with that huge dick already, Arizona because if you waste one more second I might die of arousal!" I exasperatedly sigh as I turn my attention to her pebbled nipples and suck one of them onto my mouth, relishing the feel and her moans as I stroked her long, thick shaft with my hand.

"Callie, listen" she says, but as I do not stop my ministrations, she pulls me off her breast and makes me look at her as I let out a whine expressing my annoyance. "I'm really big, and you'll be hurt. I know you're aroused okay, I am too. It's painstakingly hard and I can't wait to bury it deep inside your dripping, hot depths. But it won't be easy. Trust me I've done this before, it'll hurt you. Just, just let me eat you for a few minutes before I enter, yeah? It'll help, trust me, it'll make it better. I, I don't want you to hurt on our first time. I won't hurt you" she says with the most sincere expression, and I can't help but melt at the sincerity in her voice. This girl, I declare, is one hell of a keeper.

I slowly nod, and she flips me over gently, and the way she handles me, her touches so gentle and exploring, caressing every inch of my skin with her lips and fingertips on her way down. It was a burst of sensations, and deep down it stirred something other than just sexual feelings for me. And then, she stops right in front of my spread-eagle legs, her warm uneven breath washing over my aroused centre, and she looks me in the eye, asking for my permission. That moment, I knew. I knew this girl was not just a lay or a passing fantasy for me. She is perfect, and I will do everything in my power to make her mine. All mine.

Again, I nod, and she dives in, and fucking hell it is amazing! Her tongue lashes mercilessly at my hard clit as her fingers gently probe my entrance, initially a single one, and then with passing time and encouragement in the form of dirty swears out of my mouth, more fingers enter me. Soon, her tongue stiffens and stabs at my bundle of nerves as three fingers plunge in and out of my pussy sending me spiraling into what seems like a never-ending abyss of pleasure. I could die right now and I'd be the happiest, I think, as I come out of my high and subtly register her moving over me, cupping the side of my face and laying sweet kisses on my neck, as I become aware of her warm length poking against my thigh. _If that's what her fingers felt like, how amazing must her dick be?_ I ask myself. Mm well, I have a chance, and I will find out _right now._

"Where did you learn that from, baby? Damn, you're so good with your mouth and hands" I tell her as I lean up on my elbow and reach for her dick with my other hand and pump it up and down, noticing the sudden rush of blood towards her face, colouring her ears in a deep shad of pink. "Life lessons you get when you have a dick while studying in a girls' school for three years" she cockily replies. And weirdly enough, I'm both aroused and jealous at the thought if her eating other girls out. I just focus on the aroused part for now, which in turn makes me more desperate. Impatiently, I ask "Are you ready now, Arizona, coz I wasn't kidding when I said I might die of arousal if you don't stick your cock into me soon" to which she just gives me slight giggle and a sweet kiss as an answer, as she rubs the head of her dick against my entrance, trying to ease it in. _Finally_!

I jerk my hips and we both gasp as her head enters my pussy; she was right, I've never felt this stretched, and it was just the head! But the pain, fuck I'd take this pain over pleasure any day, it felt so damn good! Slowly, she starts jerking her hips and I meet the action with my own, and we find a synced rhythm as she fed her cock into my pussy bit my bit, careful not to hurt me, frequently asking me if I'm okay. The way she cares, it was so sweet but at the moment it just made me want to pull her hips hard against mine and bury her deep inside me. So that, is exactly what I did.

I hooked my arms behind her cute butt and pulled her in tight, both of us letting out loud groans as she was buried to the hilt inside of me. "I've never been so full Arizona, fuck.. You're so huge, you sneaky bitch, who'd have thought tiny you had a cock _this_ big" I mutter as she starts moving her entire length in and out of me, reaching me deep in places that nobody had ever touched. I am so ruined for others after this, I thought, as I feel her speed up her motions and I can feel the pleasurable tension build inside me as her dick stroked every nerve inside of me, making me feel like I've never felt before.

"I-I'm close, Calliope," she says as I feel her breaking out a sweat and moving inside me in frantic movements, and I reply her saying so was I. She starts pounding me at breakneck speed, her hard length dragging against my clit pushing me into another, even more powerful orgasm; perhaps my strongest ever. I can feel how hard my walls are convulsing around her thickness as she moans louder and I know, I know what's coming next. She is.

I clench my walls tighter and milk her cock out into my womb as I feel thick, warm squirts of her jizz shoot deep into me and that sets me into another, less powerful but still amazing orgasm. Just the thought of her coming deep inside me set me off. Third time in less than ten minutes, that is epic even by my hornier-than-thou standards! Good lord, what am I going to do after this?

She collapses on top of me tiredly, apparently that was as strenuous for her as it was for me. We both just lay there, a twisted mass of limbs, sweaty and breathless, until she suddenly jerks up with wide eyes.

"Shit, Calliope, I came inside you! I'm so sorry I couldn't control. I'm usually better, I swear, I-I take responsibility for it!" She's almost in tears and her vulnerability is so cute, I love seeing her like this but I decide to put her out of this misery.

"Hey, Arizona, it's okay, I'm okay. I'm on the pill, you don't have to worry. Besides, no matter how horny I am, I'm not that irresponsible okay? No worries, chill!" I say and give her a radiant smile, my insides still feeling gooey because of the endorphin overdose the triple orgasm gave me. But right now, I know it is more than just her skill in bed, coupled with her looks and size. Right now, I know what I feel is the start of something else. Something beautiful. Maybe even more beautiful than her. So I decide to take my leap of faith.

"Arizona?"

"Mhmm?"

"Go out with me. Like, on a date. Go out on a date with me."

"What? R-really? You want to go out with me?" She innocently asks, and I can feel myself fall faster with every passing moment. _I won't mess this up,_ I swear to myself.

"I don't care what my friends think about you, or what anyone thinks about you. You, I know you, the real you. And you're wonderful, and I'd be the happiest person on the planet if you agree to go out with me. But then, no avoiding me in school. I am pretty possessive about my women." I say with a wink, and she bursts out laughing. Hearing her laughter, I know this is one sound I'll never get tired of.

"Has anyone ever rejected you, Calliope?"

"No," I cockily answer, and continue "coz I've never asked anyone before. I never had to. But here I am, making an exception for you. So, will you?" I ask confidently, even if I'm quite scared on the inside that she might not like me enough or that my company has scared her away.

"Of course yes, Calliope, who in their right mind would reject you? I'd love to go out with you, beautiful" she says with a dreamy, dimpled smile, and I mirror that smile on my own face.

If she is the freak the world warned me about, I have no fucking problems being labelled a freak too. Coz Arizona Robbins maybe a freak. But she is _my_ freak.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave me reviews please! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
